


Job Opening

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Sirius gets an offer he can't refuse.





	Job Opening

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_may_madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Fifteen prompt(s) used: Kiss me/ games  
> Pairing: Sirius/Kingsley  
> Kink: frottage
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Job Opening

~

Sirius sat and pouted as Dumbledore lectured him, tuning out the words. 

“…realise you’re bored here, but it’s too dangerous for you to be out! What if you had been seen? If any of the Minister’s toadies had spotted you, everything would have been ruined, and since you host our Order meetings, I shouldn’t have to tell you what a disaster—”

Barely restraining himself from rolling his eyes, Sirius looked around the room, his gaze landing on the sideboard. He began cataloguing his collection of liquor as he waited for Dumbledore’s breath to run out. 

“…why I’m assigning Kingsley to keeping you confined.” 

Startled, Sirius looked up at Dumbledore. “What?” 

Dumbledore sighed. “You’ve forced my hand, Sirius. The games you used to play as a youngster are not appropriate now. You’re an adult, you need to act like one.” 

Sirius jumped up from the sofa. “I don’t need a keeper, I need a proper job—”

“Don’t worry,” said Kingsley from the door. “I’ll give you one.” 

Dumbledore cleared his throat. “I’ll leave you two to work out the details, shall I?” 

Sirius eyed Kingsley. “What kind of job are we talking about?” 

Walking into the room, Kingsley closed the door behind him, locking it. Then, advancing towards Sirius, he unbuttoned his robes, throwing them onto a nearby chair. 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Careful, or I’ll think you’re planning something nefarious.” 

“Nefarious?” Kingsley smirked. “It could be, depending on your point of view, I suppose.” 

“What are you—? What the hell?” Sirius gasped as Kingsley hauled him close and proceeded to walk him backwards until he was up against the wall. It was the wall where the Black tapestry was, in fact. 

Kingsley pressed closer, his thigh sliding between Sirius’ legs. “I’ve been thinking about your situation,” he said, “and I think I’ve come up with a way to keep you…satisfied.” 

Sirius froze as Kingsley rotated his hips, rolling his impressive cock against Sirius’ groin. Heat flooded his core and he moaned. “What’s…your…idea?”

Kingsley hummed. “Whenever you get restless, just let me know, and I’ll help you…take the edge off.” 

Sirius groaned. It had been so long since anyone had come near him for anything more than a handshake or the occasional hug… “I could…be persuaded,” he said, whimpering as Kingsley’s cock rolled over his in a slow, mind-melting slide. “Fuck.” 

Kingsley smiled. “Not before you kiss me.” 

Throwing his arms around Kingsley’s neck, Sirius treated him to a heated, open-mouthed snog that left them both panting when they broke for air. His vision blurring, Sirius continued humping Kingsley until his balls drew up and he was coming in his pants, just like a schoolboy. 

Kingsley held Sirius until he stopped shuddering, and when he was done, he said, “Was that a yes?”

Sirius laughed softly. “That was not only a yes, it was a ‘fuck, yes’.” 

“Good.” Kingsley clasped his hand, leading him towards the door. “Care to show me your bedroom, then? I’m getting a bit too old to shag people up against walls.” 

Sirius grinned. Looked like his days of boredom were over.

~


End file.
